


The Burn

by multibean



Series: Joshler PWPs [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: Atleast Tyler was aware that this was a terrible idea.





	

Atleast Tyler was aware that this was a terrible idea.

He spied on Josh, who was in the kitchen, currently chopping up the chilis into smaller pieces, and leaving some of them as their original length but cut in half, exposing the burning seeds inside.

"I told you it wouldn't be realistic enough," Tyler called.

Josh turned around. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you wanna make me feel like I've been kidnapped by a hot dude like you and then tortured with chilis, you'll need the sleeping pills. And the ropes."

"I don't want to hurt you, Tyler. I understand that this is a fantasy of yours, but it's risky."

"That's why it's so fucking good!" Tyler yelled. "Just send me to sleep already, and get the goddamn rope or whatever! Please!"

 

The tape was thick and strong. Tyler opened his eyes and was delighted to discover that it was impossible for him to free his wrists from the hold.

"It's better to use rope."

"Tape was the easiest," Josh explained. "I understand that the removal can be painful, but..." His voice trailed off when he glanced over at the plate of chilis. "Oh boy." He grinned at Tyler. "You ready for some real pain?"

Tyler nodded eagerly. "Do it."

The thought of Josh being his kidnapper, his master, the one who had all of the control - it was just too arousing to bear, and he hadn't even touched him yet.

Josh, who was wearing protective latex gloves to stop his hands from burning, picked up a small section of chili and examined it. Plenty of seeds. Plenty of burning, and plenty of pain.

He wrapped his hand around Tyler's erect cock, gently rubbing it up and down, causing it to harden even more. And then, as Tyler was least expecting it, he took the chili and rubbed the inside of it against the base of his cock, just on his lower abdomen.

The pain didn't register until a few seconds later. "It's itchy," Tyler complained before it started to burn. It wasn't a scorching, agonising burn, just a tingling sensation that was getting warmer and warmer. But _damn,_ was it good.

Josh picked up a much longer piece, then wrapped it right around his cock, waiting for the hot tingling to spread further. When Tyler moaned, he threatened to gag him.

"That's enough of that," Josh said. "No man of mine is allowed to make that kind of noise." He leaned in further, waving the hot chili in Tyler's face. "And that's right, you're mine. You're owned by me."

When Tyler gasped in response to the chili being rubbed against his hard shaft once again, Josh figured it'd be a good idea to take his necktie out of his wardrobe and wrap it around Tyler's head, over his mouth. Tyler was helpless and he absolutely fucking loved it.

 

Josh peered intently at Tyler's frowning, sweaty face, his teeth biting into the tie, his neck and cheeks flushed a hot pink.

His arms, forehead and chest were shiny with sweat from the intense heat of the chilis that had been smeared all over his body, the seeds rubbed right into his pores, causing him to pant as the burning migrated into his body.

Enjoying what he was seeing, Josh picked up a large piece of chili, opening up the thin, fibrous red skin to expose the tiny, yet powerful seeds inside.

Tyler knew what was coming.

Josh rubbed his hands across his partner's delicate tip, already exposing him to the tingling residue on his gloved hands. Tyler gave a muffled moan, and when Josh continued to tease him, rubbing and squeezing that sensitive area, Tyler glared at him, demanding more.

Josh grinned, enjoying his power. He loved to feel Tyler's tensed muscles beneath him, ready, waiting for something more exciting. He loved to hear his strained moans. He loved to pleasure him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Mmm," Tyler mumbled, and Josh sniggered, before taking the chili to his exposed manhood.

He gently grazed the insides against him at first, giving him a feel of the warmth. When he knew that Tyler really wanted this - oh, _fuck_ , did he want it - he went all out, squeezing and rubbing the chili seeds right onto the tip of his cock, causing Tyler to squirm around and groan and shut his eyes tightly, his fingernails digging into his palms.

Josh carried on rubbing, watching Tyler's chest rising and falling, faster, faster, listening to his muffled yet increasingly loud moans, feeling the muscles in his thighs and abdomen contract... and when the time was right, he stopped rubbing, although the tingling heat remained, causing Tyler to wriggle around and curl his toes.

He looked at Josh questioningly, not understanding why he'd stopped just before he reached orgasm. When Josh smiled, he realised he was denying him on purpose, and felt a sense of dread and excitement all at once.

Josh kept on - rubbing, pressing, stroking gently, hearing Tyler's strained mumbles, watching as he got closer and closer, basking in the warm pleasure he so badly craved. His heart was pounding, tears in his eyes, a thousand sensations soaring through him once again. He got his hopes up. Maybe Josh would allow it this time.

Josh took his hand and the chili away.

Tyler gave what was supposed to be a loud cry, before relaxing all of his muscles as the arousal began to fade.

Josh removed the gag. "Any words?"

"You bastard."

 

Tyler gave a deep sigh, glad to be free of the gag. He had no idea if Josh would allow him this time, or if he'd keep up the awful deprivation. He could hardly bear it, but for some reason it was oddly enjoyable.

Josh placed a long piece of chili in the palm of his hand, and began to rub it up and down Tyler's shaft, before taking a small piece in his other hand and pressing it against his nipples. Tyler gave a quiet gasp, getting used to the burning in a new area.

The pink flush spread further down his chest, over his stomach. Tyler began to moan as Josh pushed the chili against his nipples and the tip of his cock, the tingling getting more and more intense, more gorgeous and unbearable all at once.

_For now, Josh is my kidnapper,_ Tyler thought as he got closer and closer to tipping point. _He's got me, and I'm being held here while he tortures me._ It was his fantasy.

Suddenly, he felt himself losing control, his heart pounding, his breaths shallow and quick. The warmth soared through him from head to toe, and Josh took pleasure in watching him, observing the result of his doing. He'd been lenient; he'd allowed Tyler the orgasm he'd been craving so fucking badly.

Tyler laid there, panting, his cock throbbing, semen dripping onto his thighs and onto the sheets beneath him. Josh sat down beside him, licking the semen off of his warm skin, the chili residue tingling his tongue violently.

Josh looked up at Tyler, who said to him, "It's always so tender afterwards."

"What is?" Josh asked.

Tyler was about to point to his cock before remembering that his arms were bound together with tape, above his head. "It gets real sensitive down there."

Josh raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Tyler nodded.

A smile slowly spread across Josh's face, and Tyler felt that same feeling again - the dread and the excitement were so closely intertwined that they were inseparable.

 

His instinct was to shudder, attempting to draw back.

It wasn't painful. The heat of the chilis still remained, which tingled and fizzed against his skin, but Josh's bare hands were the source of the fantastic torture.

It was so sensitive, like the area just next to a healing wound - sore, aching - but Tyler never wanted Josh to stop. He was groaning as Josh ran his fingers along his tip, rubbing his hands up and down his cock, rubbing his balls, causing him to pant once again. He couldn't bear it, and he couldn't keep still, being forced to quiver and squirm his limbs as the suffering got more and more intense.

Josh gripped Tyler's calves, pushing them upwards before reaching underneath him and pushing two fingers into his sensitive entrance, causing him to give a little cry of surprise.

"It's so tender e-everywhere," Tyler stammered, and Josh laughed at how he'd even managed to impair his ability to speak clearly.

"I'm using my bare hands this time," Josh said, after removing his fingers from Tyler and reaching over to the plate of chopped chilis. "So you better enjoy this little self-sacrifice, baby."

Tyler simply watched him, anxious but thrilled.

"Spread your legs further," Josh ordered Tyler, who obeyed without hesitation.

He took a long piece of chili in his hand - which began to burn his skin - then slowly pushed his fingers into Tyler's tight, warm entrance. "How many fingers?" Tyler asked.

"Nearly three, baby."

Then the chili kicked in.

He rubbed it against the muscular walls of his rectum and Tyler gave a loud groan as he felt the internal burning. "Holy shit," he vocalised, still very sensitive after climaxing. "Is this even safe?"

Josh nodded. "Just lay back and enjoy."

Tyler leaned his head back again as Josh went a little deeper, shoving the hot seeds right against his prostate. Tyler gave a loud moan when he caught that gorgeous sweet spot, the tingling heat soaring through the lower half of his body.

"Do that again," Tyler begged. "Please. _Right there_."

"No more begging," Josh said. "Otherwise I'll gag you again, and then nobody can hear you." He leant right in, whispering in Tyler's ear. "Nobody can save you now."

The whole situation had this "hostage" or "kidnapping" vibe about it and _oh god_ it was such a turn on for Tyler.

Josh decided to cut him some slack, pressing his fingers deeper, rubbing the heat against his prostate yet again.

It was too sensitive, just too much - but Tyler never wanted to stop, having far too much fun. Josh pushed in another finger, thrusting them past his walls, warm and rough, the chili seeds only adding to the tingling and heat of the friction.

"Please, there, again," Tyler whimpered, biting his lip, curling his toes. "Please, right there." Deciding to be nice, Josh pressed against his prostate, causing Tyler to cry out in pleasure once again. He was so far gone, so far away, his mental state separate from his physical body. The feeling was unbearable, indescribable, awful - and he loved it, he loved it so much.

 

Josh rubbed his eyes, gazing at his reflection in the mirror.

Then the residue began to do its work, burning his eyes, causing him to give a little cry of pain.

"Shit," he grumbled, splashing water in his eyes, and rubbing it all over his hands.

Tyler heard him from the room next to the bathroom and smiled to himself.

He'd been aware that this was a terrible idea, but that hadn't stopped he and Josh from going through with it.


End file.
